Endou Mamoru
Endou Mamoru (円 堂 守) là một trong những nhân vật chính trong trò chơi , hoạt hình và manga Inazuma Eleven . Cậu là một thủ môn và là đội trưởng của Raimon và Inazuma Japan trong phần Inazuma. Và là huấn luận viên đội Raimon trong phần Inazuma Eleven GO. Hồ Sơ Inazuma Eleven (game) * "" Không ai có tình yêu bóng đá mãnh liệt hơn đội trưởng nhiệt huyết của Raimon "'' Bối cảnh Khi Endou còn nhỏ, trong lúc đang lấy một cái gì đó để vô trong nhà kho, cậu tình cờ nhìn thấy quyển sổ ghi chép của ông nội cậu, băng đội đầu, găng tay, và một trái banh cũ. Lúc đó, cậu cảm thấy thích chơi bóng đá. Mặc dù ba của cậu cho phép cậu chơi, nhưng mẹ của cậu đã không cho phép vì bà sợ rằng có điều gì xấu sẽ xảy ra với cậu, giống như những gì xảy ra với ông nội của cậu. Nhưng Endou tiếp tục thuyết phục bà cho đến khi bà cho phép và để cho cậu chơi đá banh. Một thời gian sau đó, Endo gặp Fuyuka ( nhưng cậu luôn gọi cô là Fuyuppe ) và cả hai người chơi với nhau rất thân thiết. Họ trở thành những người bạn rất thân. Endou luôn luôn an ủi Fuyuka rất nhiều mỗi khi cô bé khóc và Endou lúc nào cũng được thấy là đang chơi đá banh. Nhưng một ngày kia, cô bé không đến trường học và biến mất. Endou không bao giờ nhìn thấy cô ấy một lần nữa cho đến Phần 3. Nhưng ngay cả trong Phần 3, Endou vẫn nhớ cô ấy như người bạn của mình như những ngày họ còn nhỏ. Xuất hiện Endou có mái tóc nâu với hai cạnh nhọn ở hai bên và một nằm ở phía trước đầu. Cậu có đôi mắt màu đen, nhưng đôi khi được thấy là màu nâu . Cậu luôn đeo một dải buộc đầu màu da cam, và có phần giống với ông nội cậu, Daisuke. Cậu mặc bộ đồng phục thủ môn của Raimon và bộ đồng phục học sinh khi cậu không thi đấu trong Phần 1, nhưng trong Phần 2 cậu mặc bộ đồng phục Raimon bình thường khi cậu ở vị trí Libero theo chiến thuật của Huấn Luyện Viên Hitomiko . Trong Phần 3, cậu mặc áo khoác của Inazuma Japan khi cậu đi lại và bộ đồ thủ môn của cậu khi cậu làm thủ môn. Cậu chỉ mặc bộ đồ bình thường của Inazuma Japan một lần duy nhất, trong trận đấu với Neo Japan. Cậu hiếm khi nhìn thấy mặc bất cứ gì khác ngoài những thứ đã được đề cập. Trong GO, Endou cao hơn, và có làn da sẫm màu hơn. Kiểu tóc của cậu thay đổi một chút, khi cậu để tóc dài hơn , vì vậy cậu đặt chúng trong băng đầu. Cậu mặc một áo sơ mi màu cam với một sọc màu trắng ở phần cuối của cổ, và áo khoác trên đó. Áo khoác của cậu có màu trắng với một sọc màu da cam đi xuống trên cả hai tay áo của mình, và phần cuối là màu nâu. Cổ áo khoác của cậu đượcnâng lên và nó cho thấy một sọc màu nâu dày ở bên trong cổ áo. Trongthe second movie, cậu có một kiểu áo khoác khác, với một vòng tròn với một chấm trắng trên mỗi bên. Khái quát Endou được mô tả là một thủ môn yêu, hết mình vì bóng đá. Cậu là loại người không bao giờ từ bỏ và luôn luôn nghĩ về người khác trước khi nghĩ về mình. Cậu cũng cho thấy sự ngưỡng mộ đối với ông nội cậu, Daisuke, và nghiên cứu các kỹ thuật trong quyển sách mà ông nội cậu đã viết nhiều năm trước đây. Những người xung quanh cậu ta gọi cậu là quái kiệt bóng đá vì tình yêu của cậu dành cho bóng đá. Ngay cả HLV Hibiki khi nói về Endou, với lời khen tốt nhất sẽ là: "quái kiệt bóng đá lớn nhất trong vũ trụ". Bởi cá tính tích cực của mình, cậu thu hút mọi người ngay cả khi họ là kẻ thù hoặc đồng minh. Và điều này giúp cậu có thể thu thập thêm nhiều thành viên mới. Đồng đội của cậu được nhiều lợi ích từ sức mạnh và sự khuyến khích tinh thần của cậu. Họ cũng tôn trọng cậu ấy cho dù thấy thái độ vô tư của cậu. Cậu luyện tập nhiều hơn bất cứ ai khác để được mạnh hơn. Cậu làm vậy là vì cậu luôn muốn đối mặt với những đối thủ mạnh hơn. Mặc dù đôi khi cậu có thể ở thế bất lợi, cậu luôn tìm thấy cách để mang lại chiến thắng cho đồng đội của mình . Ngay cả khi cậu thua, cậu vẫn không thất vọng với thất bại của mình và luôn cố gắng để giành chiến thắng trong trận đấu tiếp theo, như đã thấy trong trận đấu Raimon với Aliea Academy. Cốt truyện Phần 1 Endou Mamoru là một thủ môn rất tài năng và là cháu nội của một trong các thủ môn mạnh nhất ở Nhật Bản, người được cho là đã 'chết' trước khi Endou sinh ra. Trong suốt mùa giải đầu tiên, niềm đam mê bóng đá của Endou đã khiến tạo cho đồng đội của cậu giấc mơ đoạt được ngôi vị chiến thắng giải vô địch Football Frontier. Mặc dù kỹ năng của cậu thật sự là rất giỏi, nhưng ban đầu trường học của cậu thiếu một câu lạc bộ bóng đá thực sự vì sáu thành viên khác trong câu lạc bộ không thể hiện sự quan tâm về nó, thậm chí bỏ bê cả việc luyện tập. Cậu buộc phải tìm hơn bốn thành viên nữa cho trận đấu với Teikoku hoặc câu lạc bộ của họ sẽ bị đóng cửa, đội cũng sẽ bị giải tán nếu họ thua cho dù chỉ thua một trận duy nhất. Tuy nhiên, kể từ sau khi một tiền đạo bí ẩn là Gouenji Shuuya di chuyển đến thị trấn của Endou, chàng thủ môn đã đặt ra vấn đề tìm và tuyển mộ thành viên cho đội bóng đá của mình. Cậu gặp vấn đề khi Gouenji không muốn vào đội bóng đá, nhưng sau khi Gouenji giúp Raimon đấu và ghi được một bàn vào lưới Teikoku, Gouenji đã tham gia đội của cậu. Tiếp đó, họ nhận được lời mời về trận đấu với các đội khác. Điều này dẫn đến việc họ phải bổ sung thêm các thành viên mới như Domon Asuka, tuy sau đó họ phát hiện ra việc Domon là điệp viên của Teikoku, nhưng cuối cùng Domon đã được tha thứ. Sau hàng loạt các trận đấu với các đội khác nhau, cuối cùng họ cũng bước vào trận đấu chung kết với Teikoku trong lúc Kidou Yuuto đặt vấn đề xem anh có nên tiếp tục theo Kageyama nữa hay không. Vào lúc cuối cùng, Kidou cảnh báo Endou và những người khác phải cẩn thận, những thanh thép sau đó rơi xuống đội Raimon nhưng vì Kidou đã cảnh báo họ, họ đã không bị thương bởi nó. Ichinose Kazuya, người được cho là đã chết, cũng gia nhập đội bóng của họ sau này. Ichinose đến để thăm Kino Aki và Domon, nhưng ở lại Nhật Bản vì nể phục thái độ mạnh mẽ tích cực của Endo. Sau đó, Endo phát hiện ra người có lẽ đã giết ông nội cậu chính là Kageyama, nhưng cậu đã vượt qua nó, và cuối cùng đánh bại Zeus] trong trận chung kết. Phần 2 Sau khi họ thắng giải Football Frontier, Endou và những người khác đã nhìn thấy cảnh trường học của họ bị phá hủy bởi một đội bóng từ Aliea Academy tên là Gemini Storm.Endou chiến đấu với đội được dẫn đầu bởi Reize. Bởi vì sự chênh lệch trong kỹ năng bóng đá, Endou và những người khác đã thua. Hầu hết đội đều bị thương nặng. Họ bắt đầu luyện tập để đánh bại Gemini Storm. Sau đó Zaizen Touko và Fubuki Shirou gia nhập đội bóng của họ và với sự giúp đỡ của hai thành viên mới, họ đã có thể đánh bại Gemini Storm. Trong suốt cuộc hành trình, họ đã gặp một số người bạn chơi bóng đá và đã gia nhập đội bóng của họ. Tuy nhiên, khi gặp các đội mạnh hơn như Epsilon hay đội mạnh nhất của học viện đó, Genesis, họ vẫn bị đánh bại. Kageyama cũng đã đến để tiêu diệt Raimon với đội của ông True Teikoku Academy, nhưng sau đó đội này đã thua. Trở lại với câu chuyện chính, nhiều việc xảy ra đã làm cho cậu hiểu rằng đồng đội của mình quan trọng hơn nhiều so với khi cậu nhận ra cậu chỉ nghĩ về bản thân mình rằng họ có thể đương đầu mọi thách thức bất cứ nơi nào. Ví dụ, khi cậu hiểu đó là do lỗi của mình khiến cho đội của cậu không thể đánh bại Aliea Academy, nơi đã khiến Kazemaru bị tuyệt vọng khi cho rằng cậu ta không thể bắt kịp với tất cả mọi người. Mặc dù khi đã có một thời gian khi cậu đã bị rơi vào tuyệt vọng, nhưng cuối cùng cậu đã có thể vượt qua nó. Họ đã có thể đánh bại Epsilon và Chaos là sự kết hợp của Prominence và Diamond Dust với sự giúp đỡ của Gouenji Shuuya và Aphrodi. Họ cũng biết HLV Hitomiko là 'chị gái' của Gran ( đội trưởng (Genesis ) và việc Aliea Academy sử dụng Aliea Meteorite để tăng sức mạnh cho những thành viên Aliea. Họ đã có một cuộc chiến khó khăn với Genesis nhưng cuối cùng họ giành chiến thắng. Khi họ trở về Raimon, họ đã có một đối thủ cuối cùng: Dark Emperor, chình là đồng đội cũ của họ. Nhưng vì Endou của sự kiên trì để thức tỉnh trái tim đồng đội của mình, cậu đã có thể giải thoát cho họ và phá vỡ các thiên thạch Aliea. Phần 3 Trong FFI, Endou vẫn rất đam mê bóng đá. Cậu vẫn tiếp tục luyện tập với các đồng đội khác của cậu với sự tự tin truyền cảm hứng và khuyến khích. Không giống như trước đây, niềm đam mê của cậu cho bóng đá và chơi trong FFI đã thúc đẩy cậu thức dậy rất sớm để luyện tập, một cái gì đó hiếm khi cậu đã làm vì cậu rất thích ngủ. Cậu đã bị sốc khi nhìn thấy HLV Hitomiko] mang đến đội Neo Japan trong đó bao gồm các cầu thủ không được gọi trong lúc tuyển chọn của Inazuma Japan. Cậu và đội của cậu vượt qua từng trận đấu, có lần thách thức với đồng đội cũ của mình Ichinose. Trong thời gian này, ông nội của cậu đã được tiết lộ là vẫn còn sống. Đây có thể là giải đấu khó khăn nhất mà đội của cậu phải đối mặt, nơi tình bạn của họ thực sự sẽ được kiểm tra. Trong khi Kageyama lên kế hoạch tiêu diệt đội Endou trong đầu, ông đã trở thành một nhân vật chính trong các sự kiện nhỏ của Tập 105. Tuy nhiên, Endou vẫn phải đối mặt với những người thực sự âm mưu giết ông nội của ông. Và cậu biết được rằng Kageyama chỉ là một thuộc hạ của nhân vật phản diện thật sự, Garshield Bayhan. Tiếp đó, cuộc chiến tiếp theo của họ là đấu với Great Kingdom và huấn luyện viên của đội này là Garshield. Sau khi nhận được nhiều thông tin hơn, cậu được biết rằng Kingdom đã có một thời gian sống rất khó khăn, đặc biệt là đội trưởng của đội này, mặc dù với sự giúp đỡ của thám tử, đội Great Kingdom đã có thể bắt Garshield cho hành động của mình và gặp lại huấn luyện viên thực sự của đội. Tuy nhiên, nhiều rắc rối xảy ra sau đó khi Garshield trốn thoát và tấn công đội Cotarl, Little Gigant, mặc dù trong lúc này, hắn đã bị đánh bại, bị bắt giữ và đang thời gian chuẩn bị cho trận đấu tiếp theo của Inazuma Japan chống lại Little Gigant. Nhưng lần này Endou đã hoàn thiện chiêu thức mới của mình hissatsu để chiến đấu với Little Gigant. Như Inazuma Japan đã chiến đấu chống lại Little Gigant, cuối cùng cậu đã hoàn toàn điều khiển được God Catch và cả hai đội đứng trên bờ cho điểm chiến thắng. Sau đó, cậu đã sử dụng một Stream Jet hoàn hảo với Gouenji và Toramaru và họ được một điểm, đưa Inazuma Japan trở thành người chiến thắng. Họ trở về nhà sau khi FFI kết thúc và tiến hành lễ tốt nghiệp. Phần (GO) Endou đã được nhắc tới bởi Otonashi và Kudou một vài lần trong hai tập đầu tiên, so sánh cậu với Tenma về phong cách đá banh của hai người. Đầu tiên cậu xuất hiện trong [005 (GO)] coi trận đấu giữa Raimon vs Eito . Trong 007 (GO)], cậu được phân công như huấn luyện viên mới của Raimon. Tuy nhiên, cậu không được đội Raimon mới thích, nhưng sau này vì cậu đã có thể mang lại cho họ hy vọng một lần nữa, họ từ từ bắt đầu thích cậu hơn. Endou cũng có vẻ quan tâm đến lối đá bóng của Matsukaze Tenma . [011 (GO) | tập 11] cậu đề cập đến nhà chiến thuật gia thiên tài Kidou để giúp họ đánh bại đối thủ tiếp theo của Raimon. Cậu cũng nói rằng, lý do cậu trở lại Raimon là để giúp bóng đá trở lại chính nó như 10 năm trước đây và đánh bại Fifth Sector. Cậu đã kết hôn với Natsumi, thông tin chính thức bởi LEVEL-5 Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie He learns Omega The Hand and his great grandson, Endou Kanon will help him. Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Endou will appear in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon along with Shindou Takuto, Tsurugi Kyousuke and Matsukaze Tenma. Some Raimon and Inazuma Japan members are also going to appear in the movie. Game appearance Hissatsu *'GK Bakuretsu Punch' (Anime) *'GK Fist of Justice' *'GK God Catch' *'GK God Hand' *'SH Grenade Shot' (Game) *'GK Hammer of Wrath' *'GK Ijigen The Hand' *'SH Inazuma No. 1' (Anime) *'SH Inazuma Break ' *'SH Jet Stream' (Anime) *'GK Majin The Hand' *'SH Megaton Head' (Anime) *'GK Nekketsu Punch' (Anime) *'GK Omega The Hand' (Movie) *'SH The Earth' *'GK Triple Defense ' Khác * 'Mamoru (守) có nghĩa là bảo vệ, đó là một cách chơi chữ cho vị trí của cậu là thủ môn. * Chuyển âm của cậu - Junko Takeuchi, cũng là người lồng tiếng Naruto từ Naruto series. * Endou không bao giờ được nhìn thấy mặc thường phục trong phần gốc, ngoại trừ sự xuất hiện của mình trong "Maji Bomber". * Cậu có bài hát nhân vật có tên "Mamotte Miseru !".